kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts 2.6 - The Fantasmic Dreamtime
Kingdom Hearts 2.6 - The Fantasmic Dreamtime is the second installment of the interquel set leading in to Return of the Keyblade. Story Following the destruction of both the Horned King and Emperor Zurg, the true enemy, Darth Sidious, is awakened from their sacrifice as a result of the curse of Aurem activating from his splintered disciples' remains. In response, the Jedi Council remnants, led by Master Yen Sid, put Taran, Hercules, Ellidyr, Aladdin, and Ariel through the Mark of Mastery Exam in order for them to become full-fledged Jedi Masters and train a new generation of Keyblade Knights in time for the upcoming battle against the Dark Forces. As part of the trial, the heroes are separated from each other once more and sent to 14 worlds in total, 7 for each group to explore, all previously targeted by the Darkhearts but were safely hidden away in the Realm of Sleep by the gods through a last-ditch effort to keep some part of the cosmos away from the Horned King's grasp, as a result they are all in a state of stasis which disconnects them from the other worlds. These fourteen worlds are plagued by Nightmares - hideous beasts borne from the corrupted dreams drained from people's minds that, in turn, seek out the sleeping worlds' keyholes for an unknown purpose as of yet. Our heroes' given task is to free the trapped worlds by unlocking the Keyholes they find there and then return to the realm of light, recruiting the Jedi knights of those worlds to guide them and battle the malevolent Nightmares, after which they will be deemed Keyblade Masters. And so, Yen Sid has the 3 Good Fairies place our heroes in a deep slumber so as to properly send their minds to the Realm of Sleep, but little do they all suspect that the test is about to be hijacked and its purpose changed to instead be a glorified celebration on the accomplishments and return of the very enemy they were trying to stop in the first place... Worlds Taran/Mickey/Ariel's Story #Paradise Falls - Up #Tri-State Area -'' Phineas & Ferb'' #Oz - The Wizard of Oz (1939) #Lil' Patch of Heaven - Home on the Range #Cretaceous Wasteland - Dinosaur #Castle Dunbroch - Brave #Kuzcotopia - The Emperor's New Groove Ellidyr/Oswald/Hercules/Aladdin's Story #St. Petersburg -'' Anastasia'' #Prankster's Paradise - The Past - Pinocchio & the Emperor of the Night #Gravity Falls - Gravity Falls #Nottingham - Robin Hood #Ant Island - A Bug's Life #Ferngully - Ferngully the Last Rainforest #El Dorado - The Road to El Dorado Both Stories #Slumberland/St. Canard -'' Little Nemo in Slumberland''/''Darkwing Duck'' #Hell's Kitchen/Harlem/SHIELD HQ - Daredevil/Jessica Jones/Luke Cage/Agents of SHIELD S3 #Space Paranoids (Return Visit)/The Grid - Tron 2.0/Legacy #Civil War-Torn Germany - Captain America Civil War #Symphony of Sorcery - Fantasia/Fantasia 2000 #Le Cite' Des Cloches - The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Distorted Imperial Coruscant/World of Emptiness Hybrid - Night on Bald Mountain #Taran's Mind Characters Category:Fanfictions